


In Tandem

by Millennium_Lotus



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Could be turned into oneshots, Diversity of AU's, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Kissing, M/M, Violence, Yullen, au's, music meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millennium_Lotus/pseuds/Millennium_Lotus
Summary: A collection of Yullen Drabbles from a music meme, which include a variety of different AU's & Genres!
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker
Kudos: 11





	In Tandem

**Author's Note:**

> Music & Fanfic Challenge  
> 1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
> 2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle  
> 3\. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble. You start when the song starts and stop when it’s over. No lingering afterwards!  
> 4\. Do ten of those, then post them. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Hoshino Katsura owns DGM, and I am so happy for her with the exhibition and all the merch. 
> 
> There is violence, but I would not say it is graphic, but this is my warning.

  1. **Close – Nick Jonas**



He strode, designer jacket, charismatic smile, and those eyes, silver lined.

As soon as Allen Walker was in view of the cameras, bright flashes erupted. It always struck him that Cross out of all people, would care about clothing so much, and how that led up to Allen becoming a fashion icon.

But what bothered him most, was the one who strode after him, and was sent to pose next to him.

Yu Kanda. A handsome idiot, who called him everything but his name.

His eyes narrowed and smirking, for a moment as the cameras flashed, Allen was in awe of him.

  1. **Ocean – Martin Garrix Ft. Khalid**



There was a hiss of pain and then there was nothing.

Allen Walker’s, the crimson demon’s, abdomen was punctured with a dark spear. His body fell down into the sea, where the black waters and waves stung at his wound.

For a moment, his lithe form begun to sink, until a fierce grip on his arm dragged him out of the ocean.

“Moyashi, you idiot.”

Kanda’s job wasn’t to save those who were supposed to be saving others. But this beansprout was strong, and it would be a bother to let him die.

  1. **Solo – Tom Rosenthal**



“I have no idea where he is, Kanda.” Lenalee said, her voice wavering. “Where are you?”

Kanda sat in the airport, his elbows on his knees as he looked down into the tiles. “I’m at the airport.” He then stated, “I’ll be home soon.”

“Okay. I’m so sorry. He was with Lavi and I, and then he was gone, and he hasn’t been anywhere in a month. He hasn’t left any note of-,”

“Tch. I’m sure the baka moyashi got lost and has ended up stranded somewhere.”

Lenalee frowned from the other side of the phone. “Kanda, you’re supposed to be a worried husband right now.”

“Che, he can look after himself. I know where to find him.”

“Where?! I’ve checked everywhere.”

“He’s beside me.”

Allen Walker sighed. “Bakanda, it was supposed to be a surprise. You could have sounded more enthusiastic about it.”

There was silence on the phone until Lenalee cried, “Allen?! You went to Kanda?”

Kanda scowled, and Allen paled, when Lenalee’s happiness had become a tirade of having letting her know.

  1. **Best Friend – 5SOS**



In a graveyard, Kanda dug his shovel into the ground and looked up from four feet of buried dirt, to meet silver eyes.

“Tch, why are you so damn hungry all the time?”

Allen held the drained body, wiping his lips, his fangs retracting. “Shut up.”

“Give me the damn victim, moyashi.”

“It’s Allen!”

“Tell that to the cops.”

“They aren’t going to trace me down, Bakanda.”

  1. **Lonely Eyes – Lauv**



Lavi’s eyes widened.

“He what?”

Kanda scowled. “He thinks I goddamn cheated on him.”

The Bookman stared in shock. Allen may have fought with Kanda over everything, but there was always a trust, a respect, between them, that wouldn’t be broken by a rumour that Kanda committed an infidelity.

“Did you talk to him?”

“No, we argued.”

Behind them, they heard a yell, and turning they saw Chaozii’s forearm at Allen’s throat.

“You broke up with him, right?”

Allen yelled back, but his eyes were undeniably lonely. “Yeah I did. Admire him all you like.”

  1. **Where’s my love – SYML**



The white, oak willows, of the forest were stripped and bare of bark. With his back against one, a man with raven hair, that was hung down, was sat.

He refused to break any promise, as he made few, and with tired features he traced the face of the ghost in front of him.

He had seen that grey and pale complexion in his dreams, and now this man, in front of him, whispered, “Just come home.”

  1. **Your Woman – White Town**



“This is your woman!”

Kanda froze, and Allen beneath him tensed, and looked to where Froi Tiedoll held a beautiful woman encouragingly by the hand. “To marry the two kingdoms, of Tiedoll and Campbell, Mana Campbell offered this beautiful maiden…” Tiedoll looked at the scene, of his son and Mana’s adopted heir, Allen’s lips against Kanda’s neck.

Instantly they threw each other across the room and drew out weapons.

“We were fighting!” Allen stated.

  1. **Falling – Harry Styles**



They threw the mass of white cloak and red scars, onto the ground.

Allen cried out and he held his wounded stomach. His mouth was dry and the muscle along his side ripped and tore at him.

He coughed out, “Bakanda, do you have any water?”

“Like hell I do, moyashi.” Kanda turned and froze when he saw the other man’s blood gushing into the dirt.

  1. **Remind me to Forget – Kygo**



Underneath the moonlight, in the cold of London, Allen closed his eyes as Kanda’s mouth, rough in its pressure, but smooth in its trail along his jaw, met his skin.

“I thought you had forgotten.” Allen exhaled.

Kanda’s hand traced the white-haired man’s torso, where his stab wound, in his past life was scarred. “Che, like I could. You were annoying as hell.”

Allen laughed and kissed Kanda’s bare shoulder, then across to his collar bone. “A lifetime ago, you came to search for me. Just because you felt you owed me.” Allen caught onto where Kanda’s gaze was, where the scar had been. “It was not your fault then, Bakanda.”

Kanda stayed silent, but his lips found their way down to Allen once again.

  1. **High - SIVIK**



Allen smiled with ease, and the crowd at his sides were high on adrenaline and excitement. They squealed and cheered when he walked down the red carpet, and patiently and kindly signed every autograph.

Linked to his side, was Yu Kanda, and the two were the newly famous pair. Inwardly, they both groaned and sighed tiredly, wishing, and cursing to be home, so they could fall into bed with soba and green tea wafting into the air.

But to Allen’s encouragement, they were here to greet their followers, who had been rising since the first movie they had cast in.

***  
  


**Author's Note:**

> That’s it!  
> I’m not going to lie, I looped some songs, for more time, so some of these drabbles made some sense.  
> Let me know if any of the drabbles you’d want continued into a one-shot or something, and which drabble was your favourite! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading.  
> xoxo Millennium_Lotus


End file.
